Apocalipsis Z
by LostAndFound064
Summary: Ha pasado su tiempo pero el logro condenar a la Tierra,Zim libera un virus que convierte a los humanos en muertos vivos pero este virus tiene una particularidad. Dib que intenta encontrar una cura y Gaz que disfruta el estado de su ciudad,lideran un grupo de sobrevivientes.


**Apocalipsis Z**

**_Capitulo 1: La Vida que__ llevamos._**

-Las grandes ciudades se alzaron y cayeron,el nuevo vinculo entre la civilización y la humanidad es débil y frágil,las fuerzas oscuras tratan de renovar pactos olvidados y una nueva criatura se alza como la especie dominante,de una ciudad devastada surge una joven mujer,una mujer de la era moderna cuyo salvajismo cruel y frialdad podría ser la clave de la supervivencia de ella y sus seguidores,se la conoce como Gaz Membrana.-

- Con quien hablas?-

- Um? con nadie solo estoy leyendo lo que escribí en mi diario,no tengo nada que hacer-

-Deberías estar vigilando que no se acerquen "podridos",Yuri-

-Hace tres horas que estoy aquí y no ha aparecido ni una rata-dijo sosteniendo su rifle de francotirador.

-Si pero tus ordenes son esas,eres un centinela,si una superior te viera...-

-Si eso ocurre no me pasara nada,el señor Membrana me protegerá-explico Yuri mientras ponía el rifle sobre sus piernas.

-¿Y si la señora Membrana se entera?-

-Si se entera sera porque tu se lo dijiste,y no creo que me castigue,no he visto podridos desde hace tres días-

-Aun así no debes bajar la guardia-

-Si,si,lo se,es que aun no me puedo acostumbrar a esto,solo pasaron tres meses desde que todo comenzó ¿Como puede ser posible que todo el mundo se haya ido a la mierda en tres meses? -

-La arrogancia humana y el desconocimiento del enemigo,fueron dos de sus motivos-se oyó una voz masculina.

- Señor Membrana!-se sorprendió Yuri por la llegada de el joven Dib Membrana a la improvisada torre vigía.

-Vine a advertirte que mi hermana esta inspeccionando a todos,ponte en guardia si no quieres recibir un castigo-

-Gracias por la advertencia,Señor Membrana-

- Dejen de llamarme así!-exclamo Dib. Todas se dirigían de esa forma a el y a su hermana.

-Lo siento,pero no lo haré,señor-Le respondió.

- Jaqueline que haces tu aquí?-pregunto el.

-O nada ya termino mi turno e iba irme a dormir,solo vine a advertirle a Yuri sobre que no descuidara su puesto,me voy a la cama,adiós-Jaqueline cargo su rifle francotirador a su espalda y fue a descansar.

-Este es un trabajo muy agotador,es decir,tener que estar todo el día pendiente por si se acerca un zombi y últimamente no viene ninguno-comento Yuri.

-Todos debemos trabajar para mantener en pie nuestra comunidad.Y este trabajo es en el que eres buena-

- Estar aquí todo el día sin hacer nada?-pregunto con un poco de enojo.

-No,eres una de las mejores tiradoras que conozco,por esa razón fuiste colocada en este puesto,eres uno de nuestros centinelas quienes destruyen al enemigo y evita que tiren los muros que nos rodean,eres el escudo que nos protege y asegura nuestra seguridad-Dib hablo mirándola a los ojos con una calmada expresión.

Yuri se quedo callada.

-Me voy a dormir,nos vemos mañana-Dib se dio la vuelta y bajo por las escaleras de la torre.

-Adiós-dijo Yuri aun pensando en lo que Dib le dijo.

-Ouughh-un gemido se escucho cerca.

- BAM!-se oyó el rugido del rifle al disparar la bala que atravesó la corteza cerebral del cadáver que cayo al suelo de rodillas.

De no ser por la oscuridad de la noche se hubiera podido ver la sonrisa de Yuri mientras recargaba.

El amanecer alumbraba las frías y muertas calles de la ciudad revelando los horrores que las tinieblas de la noche se esforzaban en esconder. Cadáveres transitando por la ciudad que alguna vez estuvo repleta de personas,vehículos que se encontraban chocados e incendiados,tiendas de diversos productos donde las personas compraban,saqueadas durante los inicios de la epidemia y rascacielos imponentes donde oficinistas y empleados trabajaban para alimentar a sus familias,se encontraban en silencio y a oscuras,el sol no se atrevía a iluminar su interior.

Se oyó el sonido de dos motores rugiendo a lo por las calles que aun no estaban obstruidas por vehículos. Los zombis desafortunados que estaban en el camino de los dos vehículos fueron levantados por los aires o pasados por encima por ellos.

- No los atropelles! podríamos chocar!-

-Con esta camioneta blindada, no lo creo!-Dijo mientras reía la conductora.

-Detente ya llegamos-El primer vehículo se detuvo y el segundo hizo lo mismo,habían parado frente a lo que alguna vez había sido un un gran mercado.

- Vamos ni niñas bajen,bajen!-Grito una mujer adulta la cual portaba una AK 47-Ya conocen el objetivo,recolectar suministros,el primer grupo asegura el lugar y el segundo recolecta-Todas entraron al mercado excepto dos adolescentes que se quedaron haciendo guardia afuera.

- pollo enlatado!, Duraznos en almíbar!, Dulcesssss!-Cada chica gritaba alegremente al encontrar seguían buscando,el primer grupo buscaba zombis con sus pistolas en alto lideradas por la mujer adulta junto a su poderosa AK 47.

Habían llegado sin problemas hasta la parte mas oscura del mercado,el sol no llegaba a alumbrarlo por lo tanto encendieron sus linternas,caminaron lentamente observando con detenimiento cada esquina,puerta y cualquier otro lugar donde pueda aparecer un zombi,una de ellas piso algo que crujió.

- Um?-bajo su mirada y levanto su pie,una barra de chocolate aplastada yacía en el suelo,la levanta y observa el paquete iluminándolo con su linterna,aun no había caducado.

-Encontré un chocolate-Se dijo así misma,enfundo su pistola y se dispuso a abrir el envoltorio y devorar el chocolate sin intenciones de compartirlo.

En la comunidad había mucho trabajo por hacer como todos los días,muros que reparar,cadáveres que incinerar,entrenar a los miembros de la comunidad mas nuevos,cada vez que una sobreviviente llegaba al lugar se le permitía la entrada y se le ofrecía quedarse,dependiera de las habilidades y conocimientos del nuevo integrante se le asignara un puesto o tareas y trabajos.

En un edificio dentro de los muros de la comunidad se encontraba Dib Membrana rodeado de feroces zombis. Encadenados

- ¡¿Porque solo a "ellos" les sucede?! Porque este maldito virus solo actúa en ellos?-se pregunto frustrado Dib en su laboratorio,su tarea era investigar lo que pudiera de los zombis,hasta ahora la única información segura era que la destrucción por completo del cerebro era el único modo de aniquilarlos.

-Estos especímenes estas en pésimas condiciones,necesito material nuevo-se dijo mientras observaba a los mutilados cadáveres aun abriendo la boca,exhibiendo sus podridas lenguas negras y sus dientes sucios y rotos.

Al frente del laboratorio se encontraba la "Alcaldía" como así le decían las personas en broma en principio pero con el correr del tiempo adopto ese nombre,dentro de una de las habitaciones se encontraba La fundadora de la Comunidad,la que había puesto a salvo a 37 personas desde que todo empezó,Gaz Membrana sudaba mientras blandía un cuchillo de 15 Cm,sus movimientos eran rápidos y elegantes,lo que sea que la estuviera observando hostilmente seria cercenado por ella,sea humano o zombi.

-PI,PI,PI-Se oyó de su reloj pulsera,ya había pasado una hora entrenando y perfeccionando sus movimientos,se desnudo y seco su sudor con una toalla,no podía darse el lujo de darse una ducha,su próxima ducha seria en 4 días entonces se le daría una ración de agua,a menos que lloviera entonces se bañaría con el agua que el cielo obsequia,ya lo había hecho y no sentía ningún pudor al hacerlo.

Gaz salia de la Alcaldía pudo ver a dos personas armadas en la entrada del laboratorio de su hermano al igual que en su interior para evitar cualquier tipo de incidente.

Camino hacia las torres de vigía y subió por las escaleras.

- Novedades?-interrogo a la centinela.

-Solo 3 zombis abatidos esta mañana,señora-respondió.

- Y los recolectores?-

-Salieron al amanecer y en estos momentos deben estar regresando-

-Vuelve a tu puesto-

-Si señora-

Gaz bajo por las escaleras y empezó a caminar,no tenia nada que hacer desde que una soldado la cual su escuadrón la había abandonado creyéndola muerta llego a la comunidad e impartió las clases de tiro y defensa personal,las cuales Gaz enseñaba antes pero debido a su poca paciencia y conocimiento a sus "estudiantes" les costaba aprender.

- BAM! BAM!-se oyeron dos disparos de las torres de vigía.

- BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!-cuatro disparos seguidos.- RATATATATA!-Gaz se alarmo.

-Un rifle de asalto 5,56-Gaz corrió hacia torre que disparaba y subió rápidamente.

- Cortez! que sucede?-Cortez no tuvo que responderle. Una horda de zombis se acercaba peligrosamente y delante de ellos se encontraba un integrante de la partida de recolectoras que corría a todo lo que sus cansadas piernas les permitían,la desgraciada chica corría con la ropa rasgada y manchada.

-La entrada es del otro lado y no creo que pueda saltar el muro-Dijo Cortez mientras disparaba al zombi mas cercano a su presa.

- Ustedes traigan una soga!-grito Gaz a un grupo de personas,estas corrieron hacia las disparos revientan las cabezas de los zombis y estos caen al suelo haciendo tropezar a quienes venían detrás como un grotesco juego de domino.

- Sogaaaa!-grito alguien.

-Arrojenla por encima del muro y sosténganla-ordeno Gaz,su gente obedeció.

La recolectora había llegado a la pared y había tomado la soga y comenzó a subir,nadie se había dado cuenta pero su cara estaba cubierta de lagrimas y sus fosas nasales goteaban,una mancha de chocolate se asomaba por sus labios.  
La horda finalmente había llegado al muro,un zombi también tomo la soga pero carecía de la coordinación para subir por muro al igual que los otros estaba hecho de chatarra,vehículos inservibles,trozos de metal y madera,todo soldado y clavado,parecía seguro pero con la fuerza suficiente de un numeroso grupo de zombis podría ser derribado.

En la torre de al lado su centinela entro en pánico y empezó a malgastar balas al dispararlas a los cuerpos de los cadáveres,por supuesto estos no les daban importancia.  
La pared empezó a moverse levemente,Cortez ya no podía utilizar el rifle de asalto,se había quedado atascado debido a su falta de mantenimiento y limpieza.  
La recolectora finalmente escalo por completo el muro y salto dentro del perímetro.

- Formación de defensa!-ordeno Gaz,sus soldados formaron una linea y apuntaron hacia el muro tambaleante por si este caía,Gaz desenfundo su pistola,una calibre 45 y comenzó a disparar con precisión experta a las cabezas de los zombis.  
Cortez se quedo sin munición para su rifle francotirador y desenfundo una Double Derringer calibre 22 e inmediatamente disparo.

- Porque no caen!-grito mientras las balas impactaban y entraban en los cráneos enemigos.

-Por que escogiste un arma débil solo porque se ve bien,imbécil!-le reto ella,la Derringer era una pistola en miniatura por así decirlo,no causa el suficiente daño como para destruir la masa encefálica.

- Municiones de francotirador!-grito Cortez un poco asustado.

-No hay tiempo,toma-Gaz le dio otro calibre 45.

-Haz que cada disparo valga-Ambas dispararon a la cada disparo fragmentos de hueso y cerebro caían al suelo seguido por sus dueños,una alfombra de carne podrida y maloliente se formo en el suelo,momentos después ya no había ningún zombi en pie,después del combate todos respiraron aliviados.

-Refuercen los muros,traigan municiones y lleven a la Alcaldía a esa infeliz-Dijo fríamente sin mirar a nadie,bajo por las escaleras y se adelanto a la Alcandia.

- Gaz que sucede?!-llego Dib corriendo con su calibre 50 en mano.

-Tu que crees,una horda casi derriba el muro este-dijo Gaz con enojo.

- Alguien murió?-pregunto con notoria preocupación.

-Si te refieres a de por si hubo bajas,si,creo que si-le respondió sin demostrar preocupación.

-"bajas"-murmuro Dib para si mismo.

Dib se acerco al muro del reciente ataque a comprobar si todos estaban bien.

- Están todos bien? Que sucedió?-pregunto mientras miraba como analizaban los daños y ver como los reparaban.

-Una integrante de la partida de recolectoras regreso a pie perseguida por una horda,quiso ingresar por el muro este-

- Quien es?-pregunto preocupado.

-Yanina-

- Fue mordida?-pregunto con temor.

-No,no lo fue,.Apenas ingreso al perímetro nos dijo que no fue mordida-

- Y el resto de la partida?-

-No lo sabemos señor Membrana-

- Donde esta Yanina ahora?-

-la señora Membrana ordeno que fuera llevada a la Alcaldía-

-Voy para alla, necesitan ayuda aquí?-dijo Dib

-no es necesario señor,estamos bien-

Dib comenzó a correr a la Alcaldía y entro,lo que vio dentro era a Yanina desnuda frente a Gaz y a su hermana caminando alrededor de ella observándola detenidamente.

- Gaz,que es lo que haces?!-grito Dib sonrojado y con una involuntaria erección mientras se sacaba su gabardina y cubrió el cuerpo de ella.

-Solo veo si no tiene ninguna mordida o arañazo de "ellos",tu,dime que sucedió-le dijo a Yanina.

-Fu_fuimos atacadas dentro del mercado por aproximadamente 6 zombis,el lugar era estrecho y no pudimos defendernos como se debía,los zombis salieron de entre los estantes,el olor a comida caducada y podrida camuflo su olor a muerto,el primer zombi atrapo a Jeni quien iba a mi lado y mordió su cuello,todas le apuntamos pero ella aun estaba viva y temíamos dispararle a ella así que golpeamos al zombi para que la soltara,mientras lo hacíamos otros 5 zombis salieron y atacaron a los demás.  
Me asuste y vacié mi cargador pero habré matado a dos tal vez,al quedarme sin balas salí corriendo y di la orden de retirada a mis compañeras que recolectaban.  
Pero se las estaban comiendo! aun podía escuchar sus gritos y sus pedidos de auxilio,la horda había entrado,salte por una ventana,no pude subir a una de las camionetas por que estaban rodeadas de zombis,salí corriendo y llegue hasta el muro este debido a que los zombis me cortaron el paso hacia el muro norte,supuse que los centinelas me verían y luego ustedes me rescataron-

Yanina guardo silencio,Dib escucho con horror el relato de su escape,Gaz al igual que su hermano guardo silencio.

-Muy buena historia,ahora dime la verdad-Dijo con tranquilidad Gaz.

- Gaz!-reto Dib.

- esa es la verdad Señora Membrana!-

-Aquí esta tu pistola calibre 45 y tus cargadores de calibre 50-dijo Gaz mientras les mostraba el arma que Yanina portaba en el momento del ataque.

-Eres tan idiota que no sabes diferenciarlos,el cargador de 45 aun esta dentro,no disparaste ni una sola bala-Gaz exhibió el arma de ella desenmascarando su mentira.

- que fue lo que paso!?-Grito Gaz mientras le quitaba la gabardina para humillarla,Dib no dijo ni hizo nada,la mente de el no tenia espacio para la vergüenza o excitación,estaba ocupada por las palabras de Gaz exigiendo la verdad a su subordinada.

-Todas estábamos gritando felices por la comida que encontrábamos,yo había encontrado un chocolate mientras recorríamos el mercado con mi grupo asegurándonos que fuera seguro,lo levante del suelo enfunde mi pistola y comencé a comerlo-Gaz se acerco y lamió su labio Yanina se estremeció por el repentino acto.

-Te creo hasta ahora,sigue-

-si,el zombie realmente atrapo a Jeni y si las demás lo golpearon luego aparecieron los otros 5 y ellas dispararon,Marta por accidente disparo en la espalda de Jesica,se asusto y observo como caía,un zombi aprovecho y se lanzo contra ella arrancándole la cara.  
Corrí y las deje atrás,llegue a donde estaba el segundo grupo y vi a quienes debían vigilar el exterior comiendo dulces junto al segundo grupo,la horda llego y atravesó las puertas a pesar de sus disparos nos superaron en numero,corrí y las abandone,salte por una ventana,nuestros autos estaban rodeados de zombis que ya me habían visto y empece a correr y luego me rescataron-

Gaz escucho el resto del relato con los puños,Dib miraba al suelo,Yanina miro a Gaz.

-Si hubieras mantenido tu puta guardia en vez de comer un chocolate de mierda habrías podido disparar al zombi que mato a Jeni quien caminaba a tu lado y eliminar a los otros,abandonaste a tu equipo,no disparaste una sola bala,perdiste nuestros vehículos,y por poco haces que el muro este caiga-

- Perdon! Perdon! Perdon!, no quise hacerlo me entro el pánico,tu Membrana no sabes lo que es ir alla afuera,siempre te quedas aquí a salvo entre los muros!-gritaba mientras lloraba.

-No fue solo tu culpa,el segundo grupo y los que hacían guardia afuera se descuidaron y por eso paso esto-dijo Dib intentando calmarla.

- No!si ella no se hubiera detenido a comer habría podido disparar al primer zombi,hubieran eliminado a los otros 5 y Mirna tenia la AK 47 y sabia utilizarla a la perfección habría podido ella sola eliminar a la horda,habría podido salvar al primer y segundo grupo y habrían regresado-Dib no dijo nada,sabia que era verdad lo que su hermana dijo.

- Y ahora que?-Dijo el.

- Guardias!llevensela y encierrenla en una celda-ordeno Gaz,unos guardias con caras tristes llegaron y aun desnuda se la llevaron y encerraron.

- Desde cuando tienes guardias?-pregunto su hermano.

-Desde hoy-

- Que harás con ella?-

-Aun no lo se,pero lo que si se es ver si hay sobrevivientes,ella no se aseguro,enviare a un grupo de rescate ahora-Gaz salio de la habitación.

-No creí que podrías ser mas fría de lo que ya eras pero lo eres y ya no me das miedo,me das pena,Gaz-Hablo solo Dib.

Gaz ya había dado la orden de el rescate de los recolectores,el improvisado equipo de rescate había llegado al mercado,tenían las ordenes de traer a las sobrevivientes,los suministros recolectados y los dos vehículos.

Lo único que encontró la partida de rescate fueron los pocos restos mutilados de las recolectoras,pero no había rastro de los suministros ni de los vehículos.

Fin del Capitulo.


End file.
